


come and rest your bones with me

by aeinlookalike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinlookalike/pseuds/aeinlookalike
Summary: a casual morning where two princes both play selfish for just a few more minutes. surely they can be granted that much.





	come and rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to a friend for the fluff
> 
> this wasn't proof read again, oops

His touches are gentle, because they are understanding of the other man in his entirety. His worries, his burdens to bear, the mantle of future king, his fears and his responsibilities. He of all people know what they have faced and will face.

Xander breathes into the sleeping man's neck softly, his hair untamed and wild as always. "Just a bit longer..." Let him rest a little while longer. The day would start soon enough, too soon for the both of them, so surely just a few minutes more of rest wouldn't hurt anyone. Leaning down from his elbow, he runs a hand delicately through part of the other prince's hair and slowly he stirs.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Xander's apologetic as the other man blinks away the drowsiness that's still obvious in his eyes. 

"Yes." Ryoma's answer is said after some drowsy blinking, voice rough from sleep. "But you're up, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am."

"Is it too early to be?" The high prince reaches out a hand to drag the other closer by his tunic, pulling him down for a light kiss on the lips, barely brushing together. He then pulls them down from where Xander had been leaning with his elbows and they collapse into a pile. 

Ryoma's rewarded with Xander's amused laughter and a smile reaches both of their faces as he answers, "It's never too early for us, is it?"

"Fine, fine." The other prince laughed. "You're right."

They both lay there for a while, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes, the morning sun streaming in on their backs. After some silence, the crown prince sighs tiredly, attempting to get up again. "We should get ready."

The man with the wild hair shakes his head, still blinking away sleep, rubbing his eyes. "Just a bit longer."

Xander lifts an eyebrow at the repeat of his own gentle words he had spoken over presumably the other prince's sleeping conscious. "Were you awake the entire time?"

"Maybe." Ryoma only grins back.

"You are a scoundrel." The crown prince shakes his head from where he's gotten up halfway, now sitting up, next to the other man who's still stubbornly laying down. Ryoma wraps a hand around the other's waist, yawning. 

"A few more minutes wouldn't hurt right?"

"There's much to do, you know."

"There always is, but surely being a few minutes behind schedule isn't the end of the world."

After some quiet thinking, Xander agrees, nodding slowly, temptation too much to resist to leave his warm bed and lover. "I suppose."

"So come back here, it's cold."

He laughs as Ryoma pulls him back down again to lay next to each other. He throws their blanket over them carelessly, and as his hand reaches Xander's side, he gently caresses the back of his neck, bringing him closer. Leaning in to touch foreheads, he whispers with quiet love, "good morning, my winter moon."

The other prince's response is automatic, but still said with equally as much adoration as the other, soft as well. "Good morning, my sun and stars."


End file.
